La perle noire
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Tintin et Haddock ont traversés bien des aventures ensembles. Ils se croiraient presque invincibles, alors qu'ils étaient surtout chanceux. Et si le destin se montrait bien plus cruel ? Violence - Suspence
1. Prologue

**Salut mes agneaux !**

**Ceci est ma première publication hors du fandom Web Show, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même x)**

**J'ignore si je serais très régulière sur cette fanfiction, mais je le serais sans aucun doute une fois mes examens passés ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Et merci à Ano qui a trouver le temps de corriger mes anneries, je t'aime ma belle. Et encore bon anniversaire 3**

**_Ranne**

* * *

Trois ans.

Ça faisait aujourd'hui trois ans que le marin aux cheveux noirs et à l'éternel pull bleu vivait au château de Moulinsard, quittant une vie d'alcoolisme et de mutinerie pour rejoindre une vie d'aventure. Le capitaine avait vécu bien des choses durant ces quelques années. Il était même allé sur le lune... Lui, le capitaine raté !

Tout ça simplement car une houpette rousse avait débarqué dans sa vie, tranchant les flots de whisky et de déprime pour raviver son cœur d'aventurier.

Un journaliste célèbre, prêt à tout, risquant sa vie au nom de la justice, de la vérité et de ce délicat frisson d'adrénaline qui lui parcouraient les veines alors qu'il courrait sous les balles, un chien blanc sur ses talons.

Un jeune homme curieux, courageux, bon qui avait su le ramener sur le droit chemin, qu'il n'avait plus jamais quitté, emporté par le tourbillon qu'était son nouvel ami.

Le capitaine, pourtant d'âge bien plus mûr que la tornade belge_,_ s'était découvert dépendant de lui comme l'est un élève face à son professeur préféré. Il avait besoin de vivre ces aventures avec lui, d'apprendre, de découvrir le monde. Il avait aiguisé tout ses sens avec ce jeune homme très spécial, surtout celui de l'observation.

Mais pas assez.

Les poings serrés par ces pensées qui le torturaient en ce jour d'anniversaire, Haddock braquait la gigantesque lampe sur l'océan relativement calme entourant son navire.

Un signe de vie.

Il lui fallait un signe, un repère, aussi moindre soit-il.

Juste un.

Par pitié.

Un seul.

Pour qu'il puisse le sauver.


	2. J-0, Lundi

**Salut mes agneaux.**

**Je suis désolée de ce retard infini. Cette histoire m'était un peu sortie de la tête, entre le projet ALFDM et mes révisions pour les partiels ^^'**

**Je vais essayer d'être a nouveau régulière dans mes publications, maintenant que je suis, théoriquement, débarrassée de mes examens. (A moins de passer au rattrapage... T.T). Les publications se feront les lundis, et le vendredi si j'ai assez d'avance.**

**Cette fic sera probablement sans bêta, car c'est vraiment une histoire annexe, écrite surtout pour m'amuser, et j'ai pas envie d'embêter mes bêtas avec ça (mais si quelqu'un se propose, je prends haha ^^).**

**Merci pour vos fav, vos follows et vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux =D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture =D**

* * *

Depuis que Tintin vivait au château de Moulinsard, la boite aux lettres du capitaine Haddock était régulièrement remplie par des requêtes de personnes faisant face à un danger ou à un début d'intrigue. Chaque matin commençait donc avec le tri du courrier, dont les trois quart finissaient sur la table de la cuisine, étudié de près par un journaliste petit-déjeunant alors que le reste était abandonné sur la commode, laissant le général lève-tard en prendre connaissance au réveil.

Exceptionnellement, ce matin-là, ce fut Haddock qui alla chercher le courrier. Le rouquin ayant passé une grande partie de la nuit à la bibliothèque dormait comme un loir après ses deux nuits blanches consécutives, bavant sur ses précieux documents.

Ce fut donc le capitaine qui ouvrit la boite aux lettres, provoquant le détonateur de la bombe contenue à l'intérieur.

Il avait à peine eut le temps de réagir en reconnaissant le boitier noir recouvert par une enveloppe blanche.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, la boite en métal n'était plus d'un souvenir carbonisé et éparpillé dans l'allée. Sauvé par ses réflexes qui l'ont poussé à se mettre ventre à terre en entendant un "bip" trop familier, il ne fut blessé que superficiellement par la brulure et quelques éclats. Il avait eu de la chance. Cependant la déflagration l'avait terrassé si violemment que le marin se révéla incapable de se relever.

Son esprit, choqué, se demanda un instant si le fait d'avoir atomisé une facture pouvait justifier l'absence de paiement.

Il sentit tout à coup quelqu'un se ruer sur lui, vérifier ses blessures puis le soulever, passant le bras du blessé au-dessus d'épaules fines, tandis qu'un bras amical lui enserrait la taille. Quelques sons déformés lui parvenaient vaguement, l'incitant à tenir bon, alors qu'un voile sombre s'étalait sur son regard. Il sentit une deuxième paire de bras le saisir alors qu'il sombrait pour de bon dans les limbes.

* * *

Le médecin, qui était en passe de devenir un habitué des lieux, venait de les quitter, rassurant les deux autres pensionnaires du château sur l'état de santé du propriétaire, et recommandant de le laisser se reposer en paix.

Tintin ne cessait cependant pas de arpenter le salon de long en large, se maudissant, et maudissant le monstre qui avait osé les atteindre de la sorte. S'il avait été plus efficace dans ses recherches, plus prudent dans ses investigations, il ne serait rien arrivé au capitaine, se répétait-il en recherchant un coupable, ou simplement un nom qui ressortirait de sa mémoire.

"Pourquoi avoir été victime d'une telle attaque ?" Interrogea Nestor, leur majordome et ami.

"Un avertissement, sans doute, pour me dire d'arrêter d'enquêter. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que le capitaine en serait victime… Dieu merci, il a eu les bons réflexes." Souffla-t-il en réponse, s'affalant sur un fauteuil.

Il avait bondit hors de la bibliothèque en entendant le bruit de l'explosion, et avait cru au pire en voyant son ami à terre, blessé. Son cœur s'était trouvé pris dans un horrible étau quand il avait cru que…

"Je suis plus solide que ça." Lança une voix forte, bien qu'un peu enraillé, depuis la porte.

Tintin releva les yeux, croisant ainsi le regard amusé du capitaine, qui n'écouterait décidément jamais les recommandations des médecins. Un de ses bras semblait un peu trop raide, et sa posture trahissait les douleurs qui martelaient son dos, mais il n'allait manifestement pas retourner se coucher.

"Capitaine !" S'exclama le journaliste, sa joie l'emportant sur son envie de le réprimander.

"Alors, quand est-ce qu'on part à la poursuite de l'innommable félon qui a osé réduire en cendre ma boite aux lettres ?"

* * *

Le journaliste casse-cou avait donc accepté de montrer à son ami le sujet de l'enquête qu'il poursuivait seul, comme il le faisait pour les "petites" intrigues qui impliquait principalement de la recherche en bibliothèque et sans réel risques, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il disait quand il ne voulait pas mêler Haddock à une enquête.

Celle sur laquelle il travaillait était à propos de « la perle noire », artéfact étrange, prétendument fictif et à laquelle on attribuait de multiples propriétés mystiques. Le prétendu propriétaire l'avait contacté deux jours auparavant, par courrier.

La lettre était brève, mentionnant simplement un vol et invitant le jeune homme à venir le trouver chez lui, s'il acceptait, mais seul.

Il s'y était donc rendu. Mais il s'était trouvé face à un château vide, relativement délabré et abandonné depuis au moins une dizaine d'année. Il y était tout de même entré, et avait récolté quelques documents défraichis, mais plus récent que le reste des papiers oubliés. Tout le long de sa visite, il avait eu l'impression d'être suivi et observé de près, et avait préféré quitter rapidement les lieux avant que ses observateurs décident de passer à l'action. Ces derniers l'avaient probablement suivi jusqu'ici.

La décision fut rapidement prise d'y retourner dès le lendemain.

"Et pourquoi pas aujourd'hui même hein ?

-Vous venez d'échapper à la mort, capitaine. Retournez-vous reposer, on ira demain."

Le ton, doux mais ferme, de Tintin le dissuada d'argumenter davantage, et il était vrai qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout.

C'est ainsi que, alors que midi avait à peine sonné, le marin dormait déjà à poing fermé, tandis que le locataire attentionné quittait le château, enroulé dans son long imper, un chapeau cachant sa chevelure de feu, son chien sur les talons, promettant de revenir avant le réveil du propriétaire terrassé par les antidouleurs.

* * *

Haddock s'éveilla alors que la nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures, tiré des limbes par du bruit se situant hors de sa délicieuse bulle médicamenteuse. Il se leva, pestant sur les tiraillements de ses muscles, et descendit les escaliers avec précaution.

C'est ainsi qu'il croisa le regard de Dupont et Dupond, de leur nouvel assistant, Max Onès, un jeune policier très prometteur qui avait su mettre à profit les quelques leçons que lui avait soufflé Tintin lors des rares enquêtes qu'ils avaient partagés, et de Nestor, inquiet.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question que Max, tenant dans sa main un chapeau taché d'une couleur marronnasse bien trop familière à son goût, lui répondait :

"Tintin a disparu."

* * *

**Et fin du chapitre 1 !**

**(et oui, un cliffhanger. J'essaye de retrouver mes délicieuses habitudes ^^)**

**Alors, quels sont vos pronostiques sur la suite ? ^^**

**Bisous =D**


	3. J1, Mardi - 6h40

**Désolé pour le retard les amis.**

**Beaucoup de choses ont été très prenante IRL. Et... J'ai pas eu le temps ^^"**

**Je dis pas que ça va être régulier à nouveau pour autant. Mais je finirais cette fic *serre le poing*.**

**Merci à Lev pour la bêta. Merci a ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews, jvous aime =D**

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

Mardi – 06h40

« Restez ici Capitaine, nous reviendrons dès qu'on en saura plus. » avait lancé Dupond, ou Dupont, il n'avait jamais réussi à les différencier, en quittant le château de Moulinsard, repartant sur les lieux de la disparition.

Mais de simples mots n'arrêtaient pas un Haddock, surtout quand son cher compagnon était concerné.

Même Max Onès, pourtant habitué au sang chaud du capitaine, au vu du nombre de situation où il avait dû s'opposer à lui durant une enquête, avait capitulé quand un poing s'était écrasé contre le mur derrière lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage. La veine bleu palpitant sur le front de son « protégé » avait indiquée clairement que s'il persistait à l'empêcher de sortir, ça ne serait plus le mur qui fera les frais de sa colère, les beaux principes pacifique que Tintin lui avait inculqué étant renvoyés au placard quand ce dernier était en danger. Même Nestor, celui qui avait prévenu la police de l'absence inquiétante du journaliste pendant que le capitaine demeurait inaccessible dans son sommeil médicamenteux, avait tenté de le raisonner, en vain.

Max avait pourtant été attaché à la surveillance du blessé, tandis que Dupond et Dupont étaient repartis examiner les lieux. Et maintenant, il cavalait derrière le convalescent qui avait bondit hors du taxi tel un diable hors de sa boite, tellement submergé par l'adrénaline qu'il en oubliait d'avoir mal.

Le marin ralentit enfin, pour la plus grande joie d'un Max qui n'avait pas autant couru depuis sa dernière enquête avec le rouquin. Il ne connaissait le duo catastrophique que depuis six mois, et participait régulièrement à leurs enquêtes, ces deux là étant dotés d'une capacité spéciale pour s'attirer des ennuis, mais il ne les avait pas vu depuis plus d'un mois déjà.

Haddock s'arrêta un instant, interrompant les pensées de Max, saisit par le décor qui s'étendait devant lui. L'adresse, trouvée dans les documents stockés dans le bureau de Tintin, désignait l'endroit comme le « Château Madsen », mais le Capitaine qualifierait plus l'endroit de « domaine ».

Le jour se levait tout juste, surgissant lentement de derrière la demeure de pierre grise, déversant comme un lac de lave sur l'immense terrain qui l'entourait, envahis par les herbes hautes et les ronces. Il put ainsi voir le lierre qui recouvrait une grande partie de la façade terne, cicatrices vertes d'un combat perdu contre la nature, tandis que son regard s'attardait sur la partie effondrée du toit.

Le château était constitué d'un bâtiment rectangulaire, dont les coins étaient remplacés par un bâtiment cylindrique. Le toit était en tuile bleu terne, et les fenêtres, celles qui étaient encore intact du moins, étaient encadrée par un bois noir dont la couleur s'écaillait depuis longtemps.

Contrairement aux estimations de Tintin, il était persuadé que cela faisait bien plus de dix ans que l'endroit était à l'abandon.

Le cri d'une policière au loin le tira de sa contemplation.

« Ici ! Milou est blessé ! »

Comme un seul homme, Onès, Haddock et les quatre autres policiers dans la zone se précipitèrent vers la policière, penché sur un buisson dans un coin éloigné du terrain.

Ils arrivèrent alors qu'elle en sortait un animal inconscient, une de ses pattes figée dans un angle peu naturel, la moitié de son pelage souillé par la boue.

L'estomac pourtant bien harnaché de l'homme le plus grossier de l'équipe fit un looping. Il n'était pas aussi proche ni aussi attaché à Milou que l'était Tintin, mais après tout ce temps passé ensemble, il lui était difficile de rester insensible face à ce triste spectacle. Il pria un instant Neptune et tous les dieux qui pourraient lui être favorable avant de tendre la main vers le chien.

Haddock lui prit Milou délicatement dans ses bras, sans un mot.

« Hé, mon ami… » Chuchota le capitaine en examinant l'animal, le cœur serré, pendant qu'un des policier contactait un vétérinaire en urgence.

Il posa sa main sur l'abdomen, se concentrant pour tenter de capter un signe de respiration.

Le ventre se gonfla légèrement, avant de redescendre difficilement.

« Il est vivant ! » Hurla soudainement le capitaine, partagé entre le soulagement et la panique tandis qu'il posait la pauvre bête sur le sol, examinant ses blessures.

Il arborait une immense ecchymose sur l'un de ses flans, probablement causée par un impact violent, et quelques écorchures. Fort heureusement, une des personnes sur place était habituée aux animaux blessés, fils de fermier, et avait souvent assisté son père durant les premiers soins donné à ses bêtes.

Les blessures furent nettoyées grâce à une trousse de premier secours, même si cette dernière était davantage destinée à des soins humains, et la patte fut enserrée contre un bâton rigide en attendant l'arrivée du vétérinaire. Cette dernière manœuvre avait fait échapper un jappement au blessé, le ramenant à lui.

Haddock se pencha au-dessus de lui, se voulant rassurant.

« Bon retour parmi nous, mon bon Milou. Ça va aller, on va te soigner. »

Une léchouille lui répondit, ramenant un pâle sourire sur le visage inquiet de l'humain.

Maintenant qu'il était rassuré quant à l'état de l'animal, la peur s'installa à nouveau dans son ventre. Tintin n'aurais jamais tolérer un tel affront envers son ami, et il ne l'aurait jamais laissé sans soin dans un tel endroit. Il avait peut être lutté, mais vu la force de l'adversaire, qui avait manifestement mis Milou hors-jeu d'un simple coup de pied, l'issue du combat était évidente. Haddock inspira, ignorant la boule dans sa gorge tandis que l'image du corps sans vie de son ami se formait lentement dans son esprit.

« Si seulement tu pouvais parler… Toi, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Tintin, non ? »

Le regard de l'animal intelligent sembla perdu un instant, avant de s'éclairer. Il aboya et tenta de se relever, rapidement arrêté par sa patte douloureuse. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de donner un indice aux humains.

Comprenant la manœuvre de l'éternel compagnon de Tintin, Haddock le prit dans ses bras et le promena sur le terrain, se laissant guider par la direction dans laquelle regardait l'animal, ce dernier aboya finalement face à un amas de sable, de bois et de terre abandonné là. Il s'agissait probablement de matériel de rénovation qui avait été laissé ici lorsqu'un quelconque nouvel acheteur avait renoncé à sauver l'endroit de l'emprise de la nature en réalisant l'ampleur titanesque du travail.

Max prit alors les devants et commença à fouiller dans ce tas d'une envergure certaine, craignant la découverte qu'ils allaient faire. Il se repassait déjà les quelques leçons qu'il avait apprises sur le terrain, auprès des légendaires Dupond et Dupont, lorsqu'ils devaient annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ses pensées furent rapidement interrompues lorsqu'il remarqua une jambe dans les gravats. Interpellant ses collègues, ils révélèrent finalement un cadavre, le haut du corps couvert par un imper qu'Haddock reconnu immédiatement. Ses bras se crispèrent autour de Milou.

Max suspendit son geste, et se tourna vers l'ami du disparu.

« Archibald, vous pouvez…

-Je reste, affirma le capitaine d'une voix blanche mais assurée. Je suis prêt, allez-y. »

Onès hocha la tête, et retira d'un geste brusque le manteau.


	4. J1, Mardi - 7h42

**Et c'est partit pour le troisième chapitre, où l'intrigue se lance enfin correctement ^^**

**Je pense que je vais me focus sur une publication par semaine maintenant ^^ (enfin, jpars en vacance la semaine pro, mais après mon retour hein ^^")**

**Merci aux lecteurs pour les fav, follow, les reviews et votre soutient =) **

**Merci à Lev pour la bêta sarcastique et très juste ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Mardi – 6h42_

Il s'éveilla brusquement dans un lieu sombre et étriqué. Sa tête profita de sa sortie de l'inconscience pour manifester sa colère d'avoir tant été maltraitée.

Il gémit brièvement à cause de la douleur, serrant les dents et fermant les yeux. Cherchant à se sortir d'ici au plus vite, il tenta se rappeler ce qui l'avait fait échouer ici malgré les pulsations assourdissantes dans son crâne. Mais rien.

Son cœur s'accéléra, effrayé. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Rien du tout. Il avait la tête absolument vide.

Il ne se rappelait même pas son propre nom.

Sa respiration s'emballa, il étouffait. Se calmer. Il devait se calmer. Mais il n'y parvenait pas.

L'amnésique réalisa alors qu'il avait les mains liées dans son dos et un chiffon dans la bouche. Une douleur pointa dans sa poitrine, enflant rapidement, hachant son souffle de plus en plus. Il était terrifié. Il ne se souvenait de rien, il ne savait même plus qui il était, et il se retrouvé attacher dans ce qui avait l'air d'être un coffre de voiture, s'il en croyait le ronronnement régulier de moteur qu'il percevait. Respirer, il devait respirer. Maintenant ! Ses jambes étaient libres. Il pouvait en tirer parti.

Il se retourna lentement, tentant de garder un minimum de contrôle sur son souffle, alors que ses mains tâtaient la serrure. Il espérait trouver le moyen de sortir ainsi, sans forcément y croire. Au moins, le fait d'agir un minimum lui permettait de ne pas se laisser paralyser par la peur.

Deux minutes plus tard, laissant une habitude oubliée le guider, il avait réussi à ouvrir sa cage. Il se figea un instant, étonné d'avoir été capable d'une telle prouesse, et, suivant son instinct, il sauta alors. Il tomba sur l'asphalte, et se releva aussitôt, tandis que la voiture subitement allégée s'arrêtait.

L'amnésique ignora les hurlements des silhouettes qui en sortaient, et couru droit vers la forêt environnante, baignée dans le rouge sanguin du lever de soleil.

Des coups de feu retentirent, et une brusque douleur à l'épaule l'informa qu'il avait été touché.

« Je l'ai eu ! » s'exclama une voix féminine dans son dos, alors qu'il s'efforçait de poursuivre sa course, slalomant entre les arbres pour les semer.

Il finit par se jeter dans un buisson, derrière un rocher, et suspendit sa respiration un instant, tandis que ses kidnappeurs passaient un peu plus loin en le cherchant.

« On l'a perdu, lança une voix bourrue, énervée ?

-Ouaip. On l'a sous-estimé, répondit la voix féminine sur un ton neutre, peu concernée.

-Tu l'avais touché, non ? Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin alors ! tenta une troisième voix, plus jeune.

-On se sépare et on fouille la zone ! » Ordonna la femme, qui était manifestement la leader du groupe.

Les pas s'éloignèrent de lui, lui permettant de respirer tandis qu'il se servait de la roche pour trancher ses liens malgré son épaule qui criait de douleur.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes, il y parvint, libérant ses poignets de la corde rêche avant de retirer son bâillon. Il inspira alors à pleins poumons l'air de la nature tandis qu'il se servait du tissu et du reste de corde pour former une sorte de bandage sur le haut de son bras, espérant endiguer l'hémorragie.

Il posa sa tête contre la pierre froide, les yeux mi-clos, sa respiration se calmant lentement tandis que son épaule semblait irradier.

Dans quelle galère s'était-il fourré ? Et qui était-il ?

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de philosopher. Il devrait juste réussir à sortir d'ici, et trouver un hôpital ou un poste de police au plus vite. Il grimaça en tentant de se relever, et étouffa un juron. S'il restait là, il prenait le risque d'y mourir ou d'être retrouvé par ses ravisseurs. Amnésique ou pas, il tenait tout de même à sa survie et à sa liberté. Mais comment procéder ? Il ne savait pas où il était, ni où aller. La douleur dans sa poitrine repris, posant comme une enclume sur son torse tandis que la peur panique reprenait lentement le dessus.

Ses réflexions furent rapidement interrompues par un canon se posant sur son crâne, au-dessus de lui. Il se figea, suspendant son souffle. Ils l'avaient retrouvé.

"Salut Tintin. Alors t'as fait une bonne promenade ?"

* * *

Haddock riait. « Réflexe nerveux », avait lâché Dupond à voix basse, qui avait déjà fait face à ce type de réaction. L'animal, toujours entre les bras de l'homme hilare, regardait ce dernier d'un air interrogateur. Etait-ce bien le moment de rire, surtout devant un cadavre fortement amoché ?

Mais le marin se fichait royalement de la bienséance du moment.

Max savait qu'il devait essayer de calmer le plus vieux du célèbre duo, mais lui-même n'en revenait pas. Son regard était visé sur le corps ainsi révélé. Il était partagé entre plusieurs émotions contradictoires qui le laissaient dans un état d'hébétude peu honorable pour sa profession. Il secoua la tête, rassemblant ses idées et sa conscience professionnelle, et se releva, le manteau toujours en main.

« Bon. Au moins on est fixé sur un point. » Tenta-t-il, se tournant vers le marin hilare.

Milou aboya, tentant de ramener ce dernier à la raison, puis il grogna, menaçant de le mordre.

Connaissant la hargne que le chien pouvait mettre dans une morsure, et craignant pour sa main, le capitaine se calma enfin, s'excusant maladroitement en essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux. Il se tut finalement, piteux, en réalisant que rien n'était arrangé.

Le soulagement faisait faire des choses étranges, lâcha Max dans l'approbation générale pour clore cet interlude.

Ils se penchèrent tous à nouveau sur le corps au crâne à moitié enfoncé, et aux longs cheveux bruns. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, connu de la police, d'après Dupont.

Et, surtout, ce n'était pas Tintin. En fait, c'est tout ce qu'il retenait.

L'enquête parvint à retracer le déroulement des faits, surtout grâce aux indices révélés par le chien blessé.

Tintin s'était rendu sur les lieux en début d'après-midi, et avait orienté son enquête sur le terrain. Il avait alors découvert le cadavre, et l'avait recouvert de son manteau avant de se faire assommer et enlever. Milou, en tentant d'aider son maître, avait été envoyé d'un violent coup de pied dans un buisson.

Si le journaliste avait été enlevé et non pas éliminé, c'est que le ou les ravisseurs comptaient en faire un otage ou lui soutirer des informations.

Il se crispa, repoussant d'un mouvement de tête toutes les images qui venaient de se former dans son esprit. Tintin n'était pas mort, c'était le principal. Et il resterait en vie tant que les ravisseurs auront besoin de lui. L'espoir était encore permit. Mais il fallait encore le retrouver à temps.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 3 (ça fait vraiment bizarre de se contenter de 1000 mots par chapitre après ALFDM XD)**

**A bientôt =D**


	5. J1, Mardi - 19h27

**Bon, sur la demande expresse de Kalincka, la suite de LPN =D**

**Merci à Lev pour la super beta ^^**

**Cette fanfic est peu suivie, mais vos reviews, fav et follow m'encourage à poursuivre malgré tout =) merci à vous ! Ensemble, on arrivera à faire hyper le fandom Tintin *hope***

**Bonne lecture !**

***TRIGGER WARNING***

**Mention de violence et de torture.**

***TRIGGER WARNING***

_**(vous avez vu, cette fois, j'y pense ^^')**_

* * *

Mardi – 19h27

« Putain mais tu vas parler oui ? » Hurla une nouvelle fois la cheffe du groupe, excédée après un après-midi d'interrogatoire vain.

Il n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux qu'un poing vint s'écraser dans son ventre, le pliant en deux et vidant brusquement ses poumons. Les yeux fermés, il inspira douloureusement, et cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Inspirer, expirer, ne pas sombrer. S'accrocher aux informations obtenues, à son identité perdue. Inspirer, expirer, ne pas craquer, ne pas avouer, se souvenir. Il était manifestement un enquêteur, ou un détective, nommé Tintin, ce qui était surement un pseudonyme, et avait eu un chien, s'il en croyait les menaces de la femme qui lui avait soufflé qu'il finirait comme « sa saloperie de clebs ». C'était peu, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour tenir, et mentir. Allez, il faut respirer, ignorer la douleur, tenir. Inspirer, et surtout ne pas paniquer.

« Evite de le casser, quand même. » Souffla d'un ton blasé un adolescent d'environ dix-sept ans, assis sur un tas de caisses en bois, une jambe pendant paresseusement, tandis que son bras s'appuyait sur l'autre pour lui permettre de jouer avec son couteau. Il avait surtout l'air de s'entraîner à ne pas le faire tomber et à ne pas se blesser avec, ce qui avait surtout l'air d'un effort vain, au vu du nombre de chute de l'arme et des nombreuses coupures encore visibles sur ses doigts.

Il avait pourtant l'air si angélique, avec ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés et désordonné et ses yeux d'un bleu si pur qu'on croirait presque la moindre de ses paroles, si on était particulièrement naïf et peu habitué à ce type d'adolescent manipulateur. Tout le contraire de la jeune femme, ses yeux noirs glaçant sur place même le plus vaillant des hommes. Ses cheveux noirs étaient réunis en une longue tresse, désormais presque défaite sous la colère. Elle était de la même taille que l'adolescent, et portait la même tenue sombre très stricte. A ce qu'il avait pu observer, ils portaient tout trois le même genre d'uniforme, composé d'un pantalon et d'une veste aux allures militaires intégralement noir, de baskets sombre et d'une chemise blanche. Seul l'adolescent semblait faire exception à l'uniforme en troquant les baskets par une paire de converse noire. La femme avait retiré sa veste pour l'interrogatoire, retroussant ses manches, désormais tachées de sang, pour faire le sale boulot. Le dernier membre était parti faire le guet depuis quelques heures déjà. Il s'agissait d'une montagne de muscle, son uniforme renforçait d'ailleurs sa carrure imposante, haute de près de deux mètres. Mais malgré son air de brute épaisse obéissante, son regard trahissait une intelligence et une capacité de raisonnement certaine. Ses cheveux roux grisonnant coupé de manière très stricte et son maintient protocolaire lui faisait penser que ce dernier avait connu une carrière militaire. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs jeté plus d'un regard suspicieux vers Tintin durant la journée, comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose, mais sans jamais le mentionner à ses collègues.

En bref, tout lui indiquait qu'il faisait face à un groupe organisé, ou du moins à une partie d'entre eux.

Et ils l'interrogeaient, l'adolescent et la jeune femme se relayant, sur « l'autre moitié » d'un artéfact, sur des documents qu'il avait subtilisé et analysé, sur une rencontre qu'il avait faite avant de venir sur le terrain. C'était douloureux, et il doutait sérieusement qu'il serait parvenu à garder ces informations pour lui s'il les connaissait au vu de l'application qu'ils mettaient à le malmener, mais tant qu'il ne leur disait rien, et surtout qu'il ne leur disait pas qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, ils le garderaient en vie. Car ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui, mais de ce qu'il était censée savoir. Et tant qu'il ne dirait rien à ce sujet, évitant ainsi de signer son arrêt de mort immédiat, il aurait une chance d'être secouru ou de s'échapper. Même s'il savait pertinemment que si ces personnes ne prenaient pas la précaution de masquer leur identité devant lui, c'est qu'ils avaient la conviction profonde qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Alors, en repoussant cette sombre pensée, il ne disait rien, ou mentait en quelques mots. Ou suppliait. Mais chacune de ses suppliques s'étaient soldées par un redoublement de violence et de pression. Il était de plus en plus faible. Il n'avait même plus la force de faire une crise d'angoisse, alors il laissait juste les larmes de douleurs couler, et se mordait la langue au sang pour ne surtout pas parler. Tenir. S'accrocher. Espérer. Il était visiblement une sorte d'enquêteur, voir de policier. Il y a bien quelqu'un, un partenaire, un collègue, qui allait le retrouver, ou au moins le chercher… Non ?

« Allez Eli', fous lui la paix, il parlera pas. »

Il releva la tête, ne parvenant pas à retenir la lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux, malgré sa paupière gauche tuméfiée.

La jeune femme parcouru la distance entre elle et l'adolescent en quelques pas, et lui agrippa le col.

« P'tit con, je t'ai déjà dis de pas me parler comme ça. Tu tiens à la vie ? Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton froid et menaçant.

-Détends-toi, chef, lança-t-il en riant. Je disais juste qu'on pourrait passer à la vitesse supérieure, non ? Conrad serait surement ravi de rencontrer le ptit belge. »

Elle le relâcha, plongée dans ses réflexions.

« On va pas déranger le grand chef pour si peu… » Intervint le troisième membre, qui venait de rentrer.

Elle sourit, prenant le relais pour faire le guet.

« Je vais l'appeler, il me doit bien ça. Pascal, gère les préparatifs s'il te plait. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, visiblement peu convaincu mais obéissant. Il s'approcha de l'amnésique, qui saisit sa chance. Le dénommé Pascal était visiblement le plus fiable des trois, montrant souvent des signes de désapprobations.

« S'il vous plaît… Aidez-moi, tenta-t-il, menons l'enquête ensemble, on peut vous aider.

-On ? » lança une voix narquoise

L'adolescent avait sauté à terre et s'était rapproché, tandis que Pascal gardait son regard rivé sur celui de Tintin, comme s'il essayait de le sonder.

« Oh, alors il n'est pas si muet que ça le petit journaleux ? »

L'amnésique rompit le contact visuel pour se tourner vers l'intervenant. « Journaleux ? »… Non. Il n'était pas juste un journaliste ? Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il était surement membre d'un journal, avec un chef et des tas de collègues qui allaient s'inquiéter de son absence. Il allait être secouru, il ne devait pas en douter, même si quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il devait sûrement travailler seul.

Il se reprit rapidement, cachant sa stupeur face à sa déduction erronée, et croisa a nouveau le regard de Pascal. Ce dernier arborait une nouvelle expression. Il n'était plus intrigué, il avait l'air… presque déçu. Comme s'il avait compris. Non, se réprimanda-t-il en son for intérieur, il ne peut pas avoir compris que tu avais perdu la mémoire en juste quelques mots.

« Tu mens. » Lâcha la voix bourrue de Pascal, comme pour répondre à ses pensées.

L'otage se figea, suppliant du regard. _Non. Ne leur dit pas. Je suis mort si tu fais ça._

« Comment ça ? Interrogea le plus jeune.

-Rien, laisse tomber, lâcha Pascal dans un sourire étrange. Il a essayé de m'amadouer, mais **il ne sait rien** sur moi. »

L'intonation particulière sur cette partie de sa phrase emballa pour de bon le cœur du journaliste. L'autre avait compris, c'était certain maintenant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer davantage, un coup bien placé du barbare du groupe le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**ça vous a plu ?**

**Les lecteurs d'ALFDM, vous avez reconnus l'un des personnages ? x)**


	6. J1, Mardi - 20h56

**Alors euh. Oui.**

**Désolée de l'immeeeense retard ^^'**

**Surtout que ce chapitre était écrit et corrigé depuis super longtemps. J'ai oublié de le publier.**

**Jsuis nulle, lancez vos tomates.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent encore cette fanfic, grand merci à Lev pour son bêta test, en espérant que t'es prêt pour corriger la suite (elle aussi écrite depuis des mois. #LaRéactivité) =D**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**(promis, j'essaye de vous mettre le chapitre suivant dimanche prochain ^^)**

* * *

Mardi – 20h56

« Haddock, on fait ce qu'on peut, vous…

-Je sais ! s'emporta le marin, avant de répéter plus bas : Je sais. »

Le capitaine sortit du poste de police, s'installant sur les marches pour préparer sa pipe en regardant le soleil couchant.

Une journée de perdue. Et si personne ne trouvait un témoin oculaire, cela n'allait pas être la dernière journée sans résultat.

Au moins, Milou était désormais entre de bonnes mains, confié au meilleur vétérinaire de la ville, le célèbre docteur A. Sillet, scientifique militaire reconverti. Le chien avait quelques os fracturé, mais le docteur s'assurait personnellement du bon déroulement de son rétablissement.

Les pensées du marin se consacraient donc entièrement à son ami disparu. Ils avaient ratissé l'intégralité du terrain, mais pas le moindre indice quand à la direction prise par le, ou les, ravisseurs n'avait pu être relevé. On ne savait ni qui ils étaient, ni combien ils étaient, ni pourquoi ils agissaient. Ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'il s'agissait manifestement de professionnels, parvenant à effacer la moindre des traces de leurs passage. Même les chiens policiers n'avaient rien pu flairer au-delà du portail. Tous leurs espoirs résidaient dans l'autopsie du cadavre découvert sur place. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que de tels professionnels cachent aussi mal un corps. Haddock était persuadé qu'ils l'avaient volontairement laissé, mais pourquoi ?

Le marin frissonna. C'était une menace. Et plutôt limpide.

Une porte s'ouvrit puis se referma dans son dos, le tirant hors de ses pensées un instant. Quelqu'un s'installa à ses côtés. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? demanda Max, brisant le silence.

« Comment pourrais-je me sentir ? Éluda-t-il.

-Mmh. »

Onès soupira, sortant une cigarette. Haddock lui tendit la flamme de son briquet d'un air absent, dans un geste presque automatique. Le remerciant à voix basse, Max prit la première dose de nicotine de sa journée.

Un silence s'installa, trahissant la tension qui se renforçait un peu plus chaque minute. Le policier souffla un nuage de fumée, chassant ainsi temporairement une partie du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il se décida alors à parler.

« Archibald, ne perdez pas espoir. On est en train d'autopsier l'homme qu'on a trouvé, et d'analyser ses vêtements. On finira par avoir une piste. »

Le capitaine ne répondit pas, allumant sa pipe d'un geste distrait, le regard perdu, les poings serrés.

Max se résigna, la partie sociale de son job était quelque chose qui lui était encore compliqué à manier. Il était principalement un homme d'action, c'est ainsi qu'il s'était aisément lié avec Tintin et Haddock, même si le fait que ces deux là semblaient être de vrai « aimant à aventures mouvementées », comme le disait le capitaine lui-même.

« Vous savez, Max… ça va faire bientôt trois ans que je connais Tintin, et qu'il vit chez moi. » Commença Haddock.

Onès hocha la tête et se tourna vers lui, l'invitant à continuer.

« D'ailleurs, ça fera trois ans Vendredi. J'avais prévu quelque chose pour lui, pour ce jour-là. Pour fêter ça. On devait prendre mon bateau et... »

Haddock se tut. Il avait l'air tourmenté.

« Ne baissez pas les bras, rien n'est perdu capitaine. » Tenta le policier en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Oh, ça non ! réagit immédiatement Haddock en tournant la tête vers lui. Je ne renoncerais pas si vite. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que Tintin se met en danger, mais d'habitude il…

-Il… quoi ? »

Le capitaine s'était figé, l'herbe dans sa pipe se consumant un instant dans le vide. Puis son regard s'éclaira subitement tandis qu'il se levait, faisant choir l'antique brûle-gueule sans y prêter attention.

« On a oublié quelque chose. On est forcément passé à côté d'un détail !

-Haddock, on a fouillé absolument partout, on a rien trouvé.

\- On n'a pas cherché au bon endroit ! » Hurla le capitaine alors qu'il partait déjà en courant, tenant sa casquette.

Max soupira, prévint rapidement un collègue à proximité qu'il s'absentait, et couru à la suite du capitaine, ramassant la pipe oubliée. Mais il était intrigué. Ce duo avait ses propres méthodes, ses propres codes, peut-être bien qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués.

Le policier parvint, pile à temps, à grimper dans le même taxi qu'Haddock. Une fois son souffle retrouvé, et remarquant que le chemin utilisé menait plus vers Moulinsard que vers le château abandonné. Il lâcha, un peu agacé d'être trimballé comme une vulgaire valise :

« Bon, vous m'expliquez ? »

Haddock lui sourit. L'homme abattu dont le moral avait décliné au fur de la journée et des recherches vaines était déjà bien loin. Max espéra que cet état allait durer.

« Tintin est un habitué des situations à risque, et même s'il arrive de se laisser surprendre, il parvient toujours à laisser un indice. C'est lui qui m'a appris sa façon d'agir. Quand il est dans une situation aussi délicate, il ne cherche pas à fuir. Il sait que de toute façon, il va se faire prendre. Le principal est donc de laisser un maximum de moyen d'être retrouvé et de pousser l'enquête le plus loin possible avant d'être rattrapé par l'adversaire.

-Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ?

-Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait se faire enlever, et je suis sûr qu'il en connaissait même la raison. Et avec l'incident de la boite aux lettres, il se doutait de l'étendue des forces de ses ravisseurs. Mais il a quand même décidé de partir sans moi.

-C'est parce que vous êtes blessé, non ?

-Non. Il m'en aurait parlé quand même. Mes blessures sont superficielles, et rien n'empêchait, en surface, d'attendre le lendemain, que je sois un minimum rétablit. On était en danger, certes, mais on a vu d'autres, et on aurait pu préparer une contre-attaque. Non… On lui a donné rendez-vous hors d'ici entre temps, et on lui a demandé de venir seul, ou alors il a voulu me tenir hors de portée de l'ennemi pour que je puisse agir après. Ce sont les seules explications. Il a forcément laissé un message à mon attention du coup, que ce soit à Moulinsard, ou sur place. Oui, j'en suis certain maintenant, s'il est partit sans moi, c'est qu'il avait besoin que je sois là pour le retrouver, alors que s'il m'en avait parlé plus tôt, je l'aurais suivit.

-Mais peut-être que le message en question a été jeté par ses ravisseurs. Lâcha Max, oubliant son tact incertain pour son pessimisme traditionnel.

-Il n'est pas idiot. Ça doit être un détail insignifiant au premier abord. »

Haddock paraissait exulter, convaincu de la justesse de son raisonnement.

Max appuya son menton sur son coude, regardant le ciel avec inquiétude. Le soleil était en passe de disparaître derrière l'horizon et il se doutait que ce n'était pas ce genre de détail qui allait arrêter le capitaine. Il espérait simplement que, si message il y avait, il n'était pas limité dans le temps.


	7. J1, Mardi - 21h26

**Je suis en retaaaard ! Mais d'une seule journée cette fois ^^'**

**merci à ceux qui lisent/laissent des revews =)**

**Merci à Lev pour la bêta =)**

**Avant de vous laisser lire, cependant, je vous met un immense trigger warning ici.**

**Genre vraiment.**

**WARNING**

**Scène de viol pas très implicite (pas explicite non plus)**

**WARNING**

**Je vais remettre les warning au début et a la fin de la scène en question.**

**J'ai énormément hésité à poster ce chapitre pour cette raison, mais malheureusement je voyais pas comment conduire le reste de mon intrigue sans ça... Honnêtement, tout mon récit devient trop malsain, même pour moi, et j'hésite vraiment à arrêter. (J'en suis au chapitre 10 dans l'écriture).**

**A vous de me dire si vous jugez que ceci doit avoir une fin. **

**D'ici dimanche prochain, j'aurais pris une décision je pense, en supprimant peut être cette fic ou en achevant pour de bon l'écriture. ça va vraiment dépendre de vos avis.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

Mardi – 21h46

* * *

Tintin ouvrit difficilement les yeux, un peu perdu. La douleur lui rappela rapidement qu'il était encore loin d'être sorti d'affaire.

Il était toujours attaché sur cette maudite chaise. La seule différence notable était qu'il avait désormais les yeux fermement bandé. Il s'interrogea un instant sur l'utilité de ce bandeau. Il avait déjà vu leurs visages pourtant… Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient lui cacher ?

« … Il ne parlera pas. » Emit une voix grave non loin de lui, qu'il identifia comme étant Pascal.

Ses ravisseurs semblaient être en pleine conversation, l'air tendus, et ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Du moins, il préféra continuer à mimer l'inconscience pour glaner des informations, mais surtout pour retarder au maximum le moment où les tortures reprendraient.

« On verra ça demain, faut essayer de l'user sur le long terme. Lança une voix nonchalante, celle de l'adolescent.

-Il ne parlera pas demain non plus. Insista Pascal, au grand dam de Tintin qui voyait dans cette phrase son arrêt de mort imminent.

-Qu'est ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ? »

Il sentit ses ravisseurs se tendre soudainement à l'arrivée de cette nouvelle voix, qui parvenait à être suave et autoritaire à la fois.

« Conrad ! Vous êtes venu ! » S'exclama la surnommée Eli avec une joie mêlée de crainte.

Le nouvel arrivant traversa lentement la pièce pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« Comment pourrais-je ignorer l'appel de ma tendre collègue ?

-C'est surtout que cet artéfact est plus important que vos affaires en cours, hein Patron ? » Souffla le jeune imprudent.

L'adolescent semblait avoir abandonné sa nonchalance habituelle pour un ton plus âcre, comme si…

_Le gamin serait jaloux ? _Songea un instant Tintin, en se disant que le chaos dans le camp ennemi pourrait être utilisé pour s'échapper. _Mais comment je vais m'y prendre ?_

-Impertinent ! Comment oses-tu…

-Suffit, ma douce. Notre recrue est encore jeune, un petit rebelle, comme tu l'étais à son âge. Mais je ne doute pas qu'il saura se tenir s'il tient à atteindre ton âge un jour… »

L'adolescent déglutit.

« Oui Patron. Désolé.

-Tu es pardonné mon petit. Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? »

Il sentit le chef des ravisseurs se pencher sur lui, son souffle agitant légèrement ses cheveux. Une main saisit sa tignasse et lui tira soudainement la tête en arrière, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au journaliste.

« Bah alors ? Ta maman ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne faut jamais écouter aux portes ? »

Ce fut au tour de l'otage de déglutir sous les pointes inflexibles et autoritaires de la voix au-dessus de lui. Il avait envie de rétorquer qu'il n'y pouvait rien s'ils parlaient juste à côté de lui, mais quelque chose lui souffla qu'il valait mieux se taire.

« Pascal, qu'est ce qui te fais dire que cette frêle gazelle ne coopérera pas ? »

_Ne leur dit pas, je t'en supplie. Ils vont me tuer, je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pitié ! _

Pascal parut hésiter un moment, puis, lacha :

« Une intuition. »

Tintin dû déployer toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser échapper son soupir de soulagement, mêlé de deception : ce n'était pas « une intuition » qui allait arrêter cet homme.

« Je vois. Laisse-moi vérifier ça par moi-même alors. »

**WARNING**

Il sentit la tête du chef se pencher davantage sur lui, son souffle chaud planant comme une menace sur sa gorge sans défense. Puis, sans prévenir, une bouche fondit dessus et mordit férocement sur le côté de son cou. Tintin tenta de se débattre, sans succès, alors que l'autre main du ravisseur descendit sur son torse, lentement, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à frôler l'intimité de l'otage. La bouche cessa de mordre, remontant sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui ne pouvait se dérober sous la poigne ferme qui lui tenait la tête en place. Une paire de lèvre s'écrasa sur les siennes, les attaquant avec les dents, mordant presque au sang. Le détective gémit, réalisant quel était le genre de torture qu'on lui infligeait.

Une main s'infiltra soudainement dans son pantalon, pétrissant son intimité sans douceur.

« Eh bien, ça ne te plaît pas ?

-Arrêtez. Arrêtez ! » commença-t-il à hurler en se débattant.

Les lèvres capturèrent à nouveau les siennes, le réduisant à un gémissement suppliant. Elles s'éloignèrent une nouvelle fois, et un chiffon fut fourré dans sa bouche sans vergogne.

_Non… Non… Pitié, je vais tout avouer, laissez-moi parler, non !_

« Tu n'as pas voulu parler jusqu'ici, c'est trop tard désormais… »

La porte claqua, marquant le départ des subordonnés du grand chef. Il sentit son pantalon et son sous-vêtement lui être arraché, et entendit une boucle de ceinture se défaire. Il aurait aimé être a des lieux de là. Ou mort.

« Si mes hommes n'arrivent pas à te faire parler, je ne compte pas perdre mon temps avec toi. Alors, je vais m'amuser un peu, avant de décider ce qu'on va faire de toi, minable. – deux mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses désormais nues alors que la voix rauque se pencha sur lui – Je vais faire de toi ma catin. »

Les gémissements paniqués et les « non » étouffés déclenchèrent un rire chez l'assaillant.

Un rire qui couvrit, des heures durant, les cris de douleurs étouffés.

**FIN DU WARNING**

* * *

Les trois ravisseurs étaient dehors, guettant les alentours dans un silence pesant et gêné.

Silence que l'adolescent se décida à briser en percevant l'énième pleur de l'otage.

« J'aime pas ses méthodes. Cracha-t-il

-Car on fait mieux ?

-Non mais… C'est pas pareil… »

_Nous, on ne s'amuse pas quand on torture. On ne rit pas. On déteste ça même. Mais lui… ça l'excite._ Voulu dire le blond, mais il se retint, de peur d'être punit pour sa dissidence et de subir le même sort que leur otage.

Eli soupira, fatiguée et résignée.

Au fond, elle était d'accord avec la jeune recrue. Elle posa la main sur son ventre, le regardant avec inquiétude. Quel avenir allait-elle pouvoir offrir à l'enfant illégitime d'un tel homme ?

Pascal capta son regard.

« Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit, hein ? »

La seule femme du groupe se reprit sous la question.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

-T'énerve pas. »

Le silence tendu reprit ses droits sur le petit groupe.

Le plus jeune se demandait un instant si tout cela en valait vraiment la peine. Il doutait sérieusement de la fiabilité de leur démarche maintenant. A vrai dire, il avait même envie de fuir et de prévenir les autorités… Il n'avait rejoint cette organisation que quelques mois auparavant, dénicher par Eli elle-même alors qu'il mendiait dans la rue qui l'avait vu grandir. Il avait vu une occasion d'appartenir à un groupe qui le respectait. Certes, il ne fallait pas avoir de remords, au vu des actes qu'ils devaient parfois faire pour atteindre leur but, mais il avait été convaincu du bien-fondé final de leur but. Il fallait passer par la douleur et les mauvaises actions pour purifier correctement ce monde puant et décadent, comme le disait si bien Conrad. Mais il avait ses limites, qu'il avait déjà beaucoup trop dépassé. Il n'était plus éblouie pas les lumières idéalistes du monde que leur chef leur faisait miroité. Il avait juste peur, peur de mourir, peur de lui et des actes qu'il pourrait faire, manipulé par cet enflure. Les méthodes de Conrad dépassaient largement ce qu'il pouvait supporter, lui qui n'avait jamais tué. Eli non plus d'ailleurs, sous ses airs durs et cruels, il savait qu'elle n'agissait que pour servir les buts de Conrad. Et cette simple pensée le révulsait. Certes, le but final de leur entreprise justifiait bien des choses, mais pas de cesser de penser par soi-même. La jeune femme lui avait paru si brillante, si forte, si parfaite, le jour où elle lui a tendu la main, et la voir réduite à une marionnette obéissante lui donner la nausée.

Pascal semblait d'ailleurs partager ses réprobations, mais n'en disait rien. Il était dans l'organisation depuis des années, et avait vu bien plus d'acte réprouvés que le jeune homme, il s'était habitué aux crimes et semblait attendre quelque chose pour faire part du fond de ses pensées.

Un quelque chose qui n'arrivera probablement jamais.


End file.
